


The One Who Understands You

by zebraljb



Series: You Belong With Me [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, paternal Harry Hart, possessive alpha Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy's heat is over, life needs to go back to normal...and Harry finds out that Merlin's spent the last three days having sex with the young man he thinks of as a son.It doesn't go well.Sequel to "You Belong With Me."
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: You Belong With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675936
Comments: 17
Kudos: 220





	The One Who Understands You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maplemachiato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemachiato/gifts).



> The Evil Enabler Lyssa13 told me she felt we needed to see Harry dealing with the fact that his dear boy was ravaged by Harry's best friend for three days. So you get this.

“Eggsy.”

“Mmm?” Eggsy stirs and burrows closer to Merlin under the covers.

“Ye need a shower.”

“Don’t care if I stink.” Eggsy presses a kiss to Merlin’s shoulder.

“If ye stank I would tell ye,” Merlin promises.

He smiles into Eggsy’s hair. They’ve been holed up in Merlin’s suite for three days and Eggsy is finally seeming to think and act 100% rationally. The heat has passed and they’ve had a serious conversation about their feelings and what they want in the future. Merlin still can’t believe that they want the same thing: more time together to get to know one another as alpha and omega, not just friends and coworkers.

“Then why do I need a shower? Don’t wanna get up,” Eggsy pouts.

“Ach, lad, ye are too adorable for your own good.” Merlin pinches Eggsy’s chin and pulls him up for a kiss. “Ye need to get up and return to the land of the living…Harry is back from Paris and we must meet with him. I should be there already.”

“Five more minutes?” Eggsy says hopefully. He rolls over, wriggling his naked body against Merlin’s. He bites Merlin’s chin.

“Five more minutes?” Merlin says. “Ye insult me lad…I think at least fifteen,” he growls, grabbing Eggsy by the arse and rolling him onto his back.

Merlin’s awakened an hour later by the incessant beeping of his glasses on the nightstand. He squints at the clock. “Bloody hell.” He sits up and rubs at his eyes. Almost nine. He shoves the glasses onto his face and touches the side. “Merlin here.”

“Merlin…are you quite all right?”

“Yes…yes, Arthur,” Merlin says formally, poking Eggsy in the side. “I’m terribly sorry…I was having a bit of a lie-in.”

“I’m gone for three days and you go on vacation?” Harry snaps. “I need you in my office immediately. Round up Galahad and bring him along, if you’d be so kind.”

“Yes, of course.” Merlin touches the side of his glasses again and sighs. He’s never been late for work.

“Everything all right?” Eggsy slowly sits up and rubs at his eyes.

“Do ye think you’re able to return to work?” Merlin asks sternly. No asking for ‘five more minutes’ this time.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently and Merlin wants to attack him again.

Instead he throws back the covers and says, “Good. Arthur wishes to see us in his office. Both of us.” He gets up, stretches, and heads for the en suite.

“Merlin?” Eggsy says in a tiny voice. Merlin steps back into the bedroom. “I just…you sounded…are you mad at me?”

“Oh, lad.” Merlin comes back to the bed and sits on the edge. “Of course I’m not mad at ye. I’m mad at myself for lazing about when I should be at work.” Eggsy opens his mouth. “And dinnae apologize. Ye did nothing wrong except be your gorgeous attractive self.” Merlin leans in and kisses him.

“Wasn’t just sex, you know. Wasn’t just my heat. I want you…every part of you. Not just the alpha part.”

“I know, Eggsy,” Merlin murmurs. He leans his forehead against Eggsy’s. “Let’s get a move on. We can talk more later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. He still looks miserable and Merlin cups his face in his hand.

“I meant everything I said to ye,” Merlin promises, looking him dead in the eyes. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Eggsy says, sounding more confident.

“We will shower together to save time,” Merlin says, standing back up. “But if ye try anything other than washing my back, it will not end well for ye.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says again. Merlin growls and turns away before he does something he’ll end up regretting.

“Ah. Good morning, Merlin. So nice of you to come to work today.” Harry smiles pleasantly from behind his desk.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Really, Harry…as if ye make arriving to work on time a common occurrence.”

“Galahad,” Harry says.

“Morning, Arthur, sir. May I pour tea?” Eggsy asks smoothly.

“That’s my boy,” Harry says with a fond smile. “Please do.” His dark eyes follow Eggsy as he heads for the small side table, his smile slowly folding into a frown as he watches Eggsy walk.

Merlin sits without being asked and Harry makes a face. Eggsy holds out Harry’s tea for him to take, offering him the sugar and milk, but he prepares Merlin’s cup himself, adding the right amount of milk before sliding the cup across the desk. “Merlin.”

“Thank ye, Galahad,” Merlin says formally, trying not to notice that Eggsy’s wincing as he sits down. 

“You’ve both missed quite a lot this morning,” Harry says. “A very exciting thirty minutes, actually.”

“Is that so?” Merlin asks. “Do ye need me to do something? Is it a mission?”

“No, not a mission, but as to your part in it…” Harry sighs and puts his cup down. “I rarely go out of town, or even the country. ONE time. ONE…and you two manage to create drama.”

“Us?” Merlin and Eggsy says as one.

“Gawain requested time with me this morning.”

“Oh,” they say in unison once more. They look at each other and Merlin sees the worry in Eggsy’s eyes. He hopes his own gaze tells Eggsy that it will be all right. 

“What did he have to say?” Merlin asks.

“Well, he accused…he accused both of you of assault, basically.”

“Assault?” Eggsy gasps. “It wasn’t anywhere NEAR assault, not on our part.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says.

“Excuse the fuck outta me for getting a bit ticked off if some random alpha grabs my arse and tries to grind against me,” Eggsy continues. “And as for Merlin, he was just defending me…and YOU.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says in an alpha growl. Eggsy immediately sinks back into his seat and tilts his head. “Relax,” he murmurs.

Harry looks from Merlin to Eggsy and back again. “Gawain said that you were flaunting yourself in front of him, Eggsy…that you all but dropped to the ground on your knees.”

Eggsy snorts. “Hardly. Ain’t interested in a limp dick alpha like HIM.” Merlin does his best not to preen.

“And he said YOU shoved him against a wall and threatened him.”

“Well, that’s not exactly untrue,” Merlin admits.

Harry sighs. “How about you explain?” They both start to talk. “ONE of you.”

“So, a few days ago people…well, alphas…started acting REALLY weird. They’d follow me around, get in my personal space, not back off when I asked them to. Even Roxy was acting off. Percival, too.”

“I see,” Harry says, and Merlin knows he’s figured it out.

“So the one day Gawain comes up to me and corners me outside my office. All but pins me against the wall. He reaches down, grabs my by the arse, and grinds into me. Tells me he knows what I need and that he’s the alpha to give it to me.”

Merlin growls, a deep terrifying sound that has Eggsy whimpering and baring his neck while Harry’s eyebrows go up into his hair. “I apologize,” Merlin says, not sounding at all apologetic.

“Please continue, Eggsy,” Harry says.

“So I kneed him in the bollocks and told him to fuck off,” Eggsy says. “I head down to Merlin’s office and PERCIVAL stops me, but thankfully I didn’t have to get violent with him. Asked Merlin to help me figure it out, he explained I was going through my first heat, we went up to his suite to fuck it out, and here we are.” Eggsy sits back looking proud of himself. Merlin stares at him in horror.

“And what about YOUR part in all this?” Harry asks Merlin.

“Uh, well,” Merlin asks, shocked by the lack of explosion from Harry. “We left the office and were on our way to the lifts when we ran into Gawain again. He asked Eggsy to apologize, and insinuated that he receives special treatment because of the relationship he has with you. He also addressed Eggsy as ‘omega’ instead of ‘Galahad.’ I pushed him against the wall and threatened him if he disrespected Eggsy in that manner ever again.”

“That makes sense,” Harry says. “I could not imagine you approaching Gawain in such a manner, Eggsy.”

“I didn’t,” Eggsy assures him. “Merlin was aces.” He smiles at Merlin adoringly and Merlin actually blushes.

“Now for the next topic of discussion.” Harry gets up from behind the desk, comes around, and sits on the corner closest to Eggsy. “This was your very first heat…and Merlin ‘fucked you through it,’ I believe you said?” Harry cups Eggsy’s chin in his palm and studies his face intently.

“Yes,” Eggsy says earnestly and Merlin wishes he could become invisible. “He was real sweet. Made me understand it wasn’t anything I was doing to make the alphas act that way. He explained about the suppressants and how it took a while for them to wear off once I stopped using them. Got me upstairs and into his suite before I went crazy. Took real good care of me.”

“I’m sure he did,” Harry murmurs. “His first heat…and you dragged him up to your suite and fucked him into submission?” Harry growls at Merlin.

“That wasn’t it AT ALL,” Merlin growls back. He slowly stands. “And I’d appreciate it if you got your hands off MY OMEGA.”

“YOUR omega?” Harry tilts Eggsy’s head to the side and gently tugs at the collar of his shirt. 

“For God’s sake, Harry, I didn’t bite him!”

“He didn’t!” Eggsy insists. “Wanted him to…begged for it.” He blushes. “But he wouldn’t do it, said it wasn’t right.”

“Indeed,” Harry says. He releases Eggsy’s face and stands up, glaring at Merlin as he does so. 

“Eggsy, I think ye should leave,” Merlin says, never looking away from Harry. Harry growls a bit.

“Why?”

“Because things are going to get quite heated between Harry and I, and ye dinnae have to be here.”

“But…” Eggsy squirms his way between them. “Don’t…don’t fight. Harry, why are you upset?”

“Because…”

“Just GO, lad.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Everything will be fine. Go start your paperwork.”

“Ridiculous alphas,” he mutters, but he leaves the office without another word.

“Why ARE ye upset, Harry?”

“Because you touched my boy…the young man I love as a son. How dare you take advantage…”

“How dare I take advantage?” Merlin hisses. “Harry, nothing happened that Eggsy didn’t want.” 

“Need I remind you he was under the influence of his heat?”

“Eggsy and I are grown adults. We talked while he was still lucid, and we talked quite often after it happened. I…I’ve had feelings for quite a while now, feelings I hid deep down because I never thought I had a chance.” Merlin smiles. He can’t help it. “But it ends up I had a very good chance…we were just too afraid to bring it up.”

“There was NO need for you to fuck him,” Harry says angrily. “A young man, young omega, experiencing his first heat. He could have…”

“What was I supposed to do? Allow him to go back to his room and go through it alone, not knowing what was happening or how to handle it? Send him down a corridor full of alphas who were reacting to his scent long before the heat hit full on?” Merlin gets in Harry’s face. “Send him out there to someone like GAWAIN? Over my dead body.”

“It just seems to me that you made the situation work to your advantage. Sweet boy, unaware of what was happening to him…”

“For the record, I planned on getting him set up in my suite and then leaving. I offered to get him toys and supplies…I offered to call YOU. I thought YOU were his alpha, or that ye wanted to be.”

“ME?” Harry gasps.

“Yes. You are so close, I simply thought you were more than friends.”

“My feelings for Eggsy are nothing but paternal.”

“Aye. He told me that after he laughed good and hard at the mere idea of being fucked by you.”

“I would have made it quite enjoyable for him,” Harry says, looking offended. Merlin rolls his eyes.

“He then took my hand and literally dragged me to bed. I made sure he was absolutely positive before I even removed a sock.” Merlin takes a few deep breaths and steps away. “Harry, I love him. I love Eggsy. I would never hurt him, or take advantage of him.”

“I do apologize,” Harry says. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

“But you’re an alpha and you saw me as a threat to your pup.”

“Just like YOU saw me as another alpha encroaching on what belongs to you.” Harry gives him a faint smile. “I’ve never seen you like this, so possessive.”

“I’ve never felt this way. There’s something about him that makes me want to hide him from the word, protect and coddle him…even though I know he is fully capable of taking perfectly good care of himself.” 

“Is that so?” Harry looks at Merlin. “He was limping and winced as he sat down. Are you sure you weren’t too rough with him?”

Merlin’s never had a problem talking about sex with Harry…until now. “I was not any rougher than he asked for. Ye must remember, Harry, we’ve pretty much been in bed for the last three days.”

Harry stares at him in horror. “You’ve been holed up in your suite fucking my son for three days?”

“Minerva and Penelope had everything under control. I checked in quite often. I kept him hydrated and fed and cared for.”

“I bet you did,” Harry mutters. “He’s over twenty years younger than you, Hamish…I’m surprised you could keep up.”

Merlin’s eyes narrow. “It’s amazing what one is capable of when lured into bed by a gorgeous willing omega in his twenties.”

“Enough.” Harry actually puts his hands over his ears. 

“You asked,” Merlin says innocently. “Oh, Harry, something just occurred to me. If you view Eggsy as your son…does this make me your son-in-law?”

“No, this makes you a ridiculous alpha who is only still alive because you are my best friend,” Harry snaps. “All right. I approve.”

“I don’t need your approval, Harry, and neither does Eggsy,” Merlin points out. “But I do appreciate it.” He sniffs the air, pauses, and goes to the door. He opens it suddenly and Eggsy falls into the office. “Ye were supposed to be back in your office doing paperwork.”

“I had to make sure you two weren’t killing each other.” Eggsy holds up a tiny wire. “Tried out that new mini-microphone you invented, slid it in the crack of the door. Heard everything.”

“Everything?” Harry asks.

“Told you we’re like father and son,” Eggsy says, poking Merlin in the chest. “Heard…heard you say you love me.”

“Of course I love ye, lad, or I never would have agreed to what we did three days ago,” Merlin says.

“I’m yours?” Eggsy’s smile is luminous. “You gonna fight every alpha who looks at me wrong? Who puts a hand on me?”

A possessive fire races through Merlin at the mere thought. “If any alpha touches you, I will break their fingers. And as for looking at ye…”

“Okay, babe, I get it.” Eggsy wraps his arms around Merlin and smiles at Harry. “It’s okay, Harry. Merlin did everything right, swear down.”

“THERE’S a first,” Harry mumbles. “As long as you are safe and happy, my boy, that’s all I could ever hope for.”

“He makes me happy,” Eggsy says. “And I don’t think we’re gonna have a problem with the safe part, neither.”

Merlin glances at Harry, who simply rolls his eyes and waves a hand in the air. “Indeed,” Merlin murmurs before kissing his omega.


End file.
